


Time off

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling, Day Off, Multi, movie day, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After so much time on adventures, the destiny trio finally gets a day off in time for Sora's birthday
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Time off

**Author's Note:**

> This year's birthday adventure not brought to you by caffeine like last year but instead by the wonderful group of sorikai shippers I consider friends mentioning that these three need a day off and to cuddle. Special thanks to MariaAshby64 for checking sentence structure for me, you're a real hero!
> 
> Happy birthday Sora and here's to many more adventures and hopefully some time off for you and all your friends

Sora allowed himself to be pulled towards the couch by his friend Kairi, laughing as he was pushed down onto it. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re watching a movie together, Riku’s getting us blankets.” the young woman declared, sitting on the couch with her friend with a slight bounce as the springs in the frame fought back against her sudden appearance. “How does The Princess and the Frog sound?” 

“That’s one of my favorites.” Sora replied happily and curled up with his friend cheerily. 

Kairi rested her head on the brunet’s shoulder, using the tv remote to scroll through the movie directory for the specific movie the two of them had easily settled on. The two of them settled in with the movie playing while they waited for their other friend to join them. Riku made his presence known by dropping the pile of blankets he had grabbed from their rooms on top of his two cuddling frien ds. He walked around to sit on Sora’s other side while the two younger teens disentangled themselves from the mess of blankets. 

“Starting without me?” he teased while watching the all too familiar pout form on Sora’s face. 

“You’re too slow Riku!” Kairi joked, throwing one of the blankets over all three of their laps before shoving Sora against Riku.

Riku couldn’t help but chuckle as he resituated with his back to the arm of the couch, pulling Sora back against his chest while Kairi settled in the brunet’s lap. The three of them organized the blankets on themselves while the movie ran through its first musical number. They were all settled in just in time for the movie to truly begin. Sora and Kairi both felt safe tucked in Riku’s arms while the elder relaxed, knowing that they were all fine. 

Nothing could hurt them here. They would protect each other if anyone tried. 

Sora tucked himself tighter into Riku's hold, keeping Kairi close as he instinctively relaxed with the two of them with him. Kairi couldn't help but smile as she heard him yawn . She rolled onto her side with her ear over his heart , listening to it beat. 

"Tired Sora?" she asked quietly with a glance up at his face. 

"Sora's always tired." Riku replied teasingly before softly reaching for one of the smaller boy's hands. 

Sora grumbled quietly while moving to grip both of their hands, giving them each a soft squeeze as he started to drift off. "Can't help it, this is our first vacation since we left home….." 

Riku let out a quiet hum of agreement while his free hand reached for Kairi's. He could feel her relax under his touch and closed his eyes contentedly. 

"It's finally over . L et him nap." Riku whispered while running his thumb over the back of Sora's calloused hand. "We can always watch the movie again later." 

Kairi hummed in agreement with a soft squeeze of Riku's hand in hers while she listened to Sora's soft breathing as his chest rose and fell rhythmically in his sleep. "We'll celebrate his birthday when he wakes up." 

"Yeah, we have all the time in the world now." Riku agreed before pressing soft kisses to the tops of each of his friends' heads. 

"Happy birthday Sora."


End file.
